Letters to a Stranger
by RikaAida
Summary: After recieving an assignment to write to someone in a different town, Demyx and Zexion become fast friends. Will their friendship evolve into something more, or will it fail? Rating may go up.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its affiliates. I am not making a profit off of this story.

Author's Note: I wanted to get this in before Zemyx (or Dexion) day ended. It's been sitting, unfinished, in my computer for months, begging me to continue, so here it is.

P.S. For those waiting for an update on My Fairytale Ending, I am deeply sorry. I've been extremely busy, what with high school ending and college starting and million other things in between (and before high school ended). I had part of the next chapter written down, but I left it at home (I am currently in my dorm room). I am so sorry. I'll try to get that updated ASAP.

* * *

Dear Zexion,

Does that seem too formal? It seems like it to me. . . . I don't know any other way to start a letter, though. So it seems you're my partner for this stupid project (that's probably obvious by now. Why else would I write you?). I really don't see why we need to do this, anyway. It's pretty pointless. . . .

Anyway, a little about myself:

I really, really love music. It's basically all I live for.

I love the beach (my friend, Axel, says I smell like saltwater all the time).

I'm anxiously waiting for school to end (isn't everyone?).

My parents have practically disowned me, but I don't care. I'm leaving when summer starts anyway.

So that's really all I can think of at the moment. I'm not too good at talking about myself.

-Demyx

Demyx,

Yes, the "dear" does seem a tad too formal. My teacher told us that the reason for this project is so we can "expand our circle of friends and gain more insight into other places." I also think this is pointless.

I don't much care for music. I'm more of a book person. I don't get out much; I mostly stay in a library. I really don't care for school, but without it, I believe I would almost never leave my house. Most people consider me "emo" and stay away from me. I hate labels and I don't really believe I fit into the "emo" stereotype. Perhaps it's my hair. . . .

Your parents have disowned you? Why? My family isn't very close-knit, but we accept each other. I couldn't even imagine my parents disowning me.

-Zexion

Zexion,

This is definitely a better way to start. I still don't see the point of this project. How can you not like music? It's like the greatest thing ever! I don't like to read and unless I'm sleeping or in school, I'm always outside (though sometimes I fall asleep on the beach). Guess we're completely different, huh? Although, I also don't care for labels. People label me as a surfer or a beach bum or some form of the two. I'm not really into surfing though and I don't laze around on the beach (most of the time, anyway).

Why I was disowned? My parents are very close-minded and can't accept the fact that I'm gay. But I really don't mind. We were never close anyway.

-Demyx

Demyx,

I just like reading better, and I can't read while listening to music. We do seem to be almost complete opposites, but opposites attract, right?

I cannot fathom why anyone could disown their child. My parents and my sister accept the fact that I'm gay, which is a good thing. But I feel bad now, talking about how my family is good while yours isn't.

-Zexion

Zexion,

Hey, you don't need to feel bad. I'm used to my family falling apart. Wait. . . . You're gay?

On a happier note, school's finally over! Now I can relax and play my sitar before leaving.

How's life in Twilight Town? Destiny Island is pretty cool. The only thing to do, really, is hang at the beach and surf and stuff like that, but I'm not complaining.

-Demyx

Demyx,

Yes, I am gay. Are you surprised?

Isn't it a little odd that we've continued to write even though the project is over?

My parents are taking my sister and me on vacation to Destiny Island. So I guess we'll be able to meet soon. If you want to, that is.

Twilight Town is nice. From what I've seen, at least. There isn't a beach, but there are a few nightclubs. I've only been once, only because my friend Roxas dragged me.

Speaking of Roxas, he says he's been writing your friend Axel. He said something about him being a complete pervert.

-Zexion

Zexion,

I just never would have expected my partner for this project to be. What are the chances?

I guess we've just gotten so used to writing each other so we keep continuing.

Of course I want to meet you. That'll be so cool. When are you coming? My cell number is xxx-9xx-6x9x. Text me and we'll meet somewhere.

I'd like to visit Twilight Town sometime. It sounds like fun. Yeah, Axel is kind of a pervert. Especially if he likes someone. And judging by the amount he's been talking about Roxas (he's talking my ear off as I write this), he really likes him.

-Demyx

Demyx,

I'll be there July 2. My cell number is xxx-6xx-9x6x.

So Axel likes Roxas? I'll try not to tell. Though, when Roxas wants to know something, he gets it anyway he can, so no promises.

Roxas will be coming with me on vacation, so he'll get to meet Axel. Though, I'm not quite sure he really wants to. I suppose we can surprise him.

-Zexion

Zexion,

I won't tell Axel that Roxas is coming if you don't tell Roxas that Axel is here. It'll be fun to surprise them. So, considering it's the 30th of June, this will be the last letter. Just text me when you get this. It'll be easier (and faster) that way.

-Demyx

~~~~~DZDZ~~~~~~~~~~

Zexion placed the letter down and grabbed his phone from its place on his desk. He scrolled through the contacts until he found Demyx's number and sent a text simply saying, "I haven't told Roxas. Don't let Axel know. I'm leaving in 2 hours. See you soon."

~~~~~ZDZD~~~~~~~~~~

Demyx flipped open his phone after it vibrated and smiled when he saw Zexion had sent him a text. He replied, "Haven't told him. This ought to be fun. Can't wait to see you!" He smiled as he put his phone in his pocket and laid back down on the warm sand.

Looking up, Demyx noticed Axel standing above him, staring down at him with a confused look. "What's up with you? You're awfully happy."

Demyx frowned. "I'm not allowed to be happy? It's such a beautiful day, and I'm simply enjoying it."

"It's a nice day almost every day, Demyx. Tell me, why are you so happy?" Axel sat down next to the blond and looked out to the ocean.

"Fine. If you must know, Zexion – the guy I've been writing to for that school project – is coming here with his family for vacation and we're gonna meet up."

Axel turned to look at the ecstatic teen sitting next to him, shocked at the news. "Really? That's great, man. So, he's the reason you've stuck around? You did say a while ago that when school ended, you were booking it out of here."  
"Yeah, he's why I'm still here. Believe me, man, if he wasn't coming here, I'd being going there. I don't want to be with my family for longer than I need to." Demyx got up and stretched his arms above his head. "Come on, let's surf."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay? You never surf." He stood up and peered down at his friend, who merely waved him off in a 'yeah, I'm fine, whatever' way and, after putting his cell phone in his bag and shedding his shirt, grabbed the board lying next to the towel.

After catching a few small waves, the two headed over to where they placed their belongings. Demyx grabbed his cell phone and groaned when he saw it was almost eight o'clock.

"Sorry, dude. I have to get going. Mom's been getting really mad lately if I'm out late." Demyx grabbed all of his possessions and headed in the direction of his house.

Axel grabbed his stuff and followed Demyx, even though his house was in the opposite direction. "Are you going to be okay? You can stay at my place for a while if you want."

Demyx didn't turn around; he just waved his friend off. "I'll be fine. She'll just yell for a while and then forget I even exist."

Axel frowned and stopped walking. He sighed and, glancing once more at the blond, turned and headed for his own house.


End file.
